A Mother's Love
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Drabble. Enzan visits Haruka to discuss how much has changed in his life. Beware the fluff.


**Title:** A Mother's Love  
**Series:**  
**Rating:** G  
**Genres:** Family-friendship  
**Warnings: **...None, actually. O_o; Strange, ne? Other than fluff.

**DHC:** Oh my lord... I feel extremely old coming back into this fandom again, but here I am. I AM LIKE A GHOST THAT WILL FOREVER HAUNT YOU.

* * *

There was a soft tap on the door and Haruka Hikari looked up from the dishes she was washing and slowly walked towards the door, quietly saying, "Who could that be?" She opened the door and to her surprise, she saw Enzan there. "Hello, Enzan-kun. What can I do for you today?" She asked, smiling politely at the boy as she stepped back and let the boy in.

He smiled half-heartedly at her and shrugged. "I had some free time, and I was just walking around and I ended up here." He said.

She smiled fondly at him and started walking back towards the kitchen, beckoning for the prodigy to follow. "I see. Is there anything on your mind? I hear that when people just let themselves walk, they usually end up in a place they had been thinking about or some place that means alot to that person." She hummed as leaned against the counter. "Is there anything I could get you, Enzan-kun? Tea? I made a pound cake yesterday, would you like some of that?"

Enzan shook his head and smiled lightly. "No thank you, I appreciate the thought, though." He sat down at the table and sighed. "I've been thinking alot lately. About how much things have changed. How much everyone has changed." He said idly as he stared out the window.

Haruka watched him and smiled lightly. "You've changed too, Enzan-kun." She informed lightly.

He smiled at her a bit. "I know," He said softly, staring at a small blue face on the windowsill. "I sometimes wonder if she would be proud of me, with how I've become." He murmured quietly.

Haruka was silent for a few moments. She knew who the boy was talking about. She also knew that the boy didn't have a mother, and it saddened her to see that he grew up without that great feeling of a mother's love. She made her way over to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder, smiling softly when he looked up at her.

She sat down beside him, and stared at him calmly for a few moments before speaking."I think she would be very proud of you. For how much you have grown and learned. That's all that a mother wants. She wants to see you grow and prosper, and be happy in your life. She may not have gotten to know you long, or you know her long, but she loved you. With all of her heart. She would have given everything she could to make you happy. And sometimes more than she could give. And her love is always with you, no matter what you're going through. Through your ups and downs, she's there, watching over you. I think she would be very proud."

Enzan was silent, eyes closed tightly, as if trying to block out something. She brought her hand up to run her fingers through the boy's hair, something she did with Netto when he was upset. "It's alright, Enzan, you can cry. She would want you to do that, too. For you to do whatever you needed to get your emotions out, she would want you to do that."

Sad, clear blue eyes appeared from underneath the lids, liquid forming in the corners of his eyes. "I miss her; I didn't know her long, and I miss her. I wanted to know her, I wanted to be there with her, I wanted...I wanted to be loved."

The tears spilt over silently and Haruka pulled the boy over, putting her arms around him and putting his head on her shoulder while she rubbed his back, a few tears of her own falling. "You are loved, Enzan. She will always love you. You have others who love you, too. You've become one of my own sons, Enzan. I love you, very much and I'm proud of you as well. I will always be here when you need me, you can come whenever you feel like you need to. I'm not your mother, and I can't ever take her place; but I do love you."

Enzan cried. He cried for a long time. For the longest time he could ever remember. When he finally stopped, he was still sniffling and breathing hard. "You remind me of okaasan...you remind me so much of her, I feel like she sent me to you, so that I could find a mother. Maybe you're not my real mother, but you are to me, my mother."

Haruka was surprised by those words and smiled softly at the boy, combing her fingers through the boy's hair. "I am very honored that you think of me so, Enzan-kun." She said softly, as she pulled the boy in for a hug, and was surprised when the boy actually hugged her back.

"You're the first person to make me feel like a child, that I really do need a family, or a parent. I've never felt that way before with anyone."

Haruka bit her lip for a moment, but simply smiled a moment later. "I'm very proud of you, Enzan. You've grown alot more than you think."

Enzan smiled, and for once, it didn't look weary or dull, it looked bright and truly happy. "Thank you...mama."

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **Just a little drabble I decided to write and share with you all. *hearts* Hope the fluff doesn't kill you. xD


End file.
